Drum Line
by ReiRei-chan
Summary: Roxas has ended up in the one place he was trying to escape! But maybe now he's fallen for one of the drummers. Now all he has to do is find away for the fiery red head to fall for someone who can't even make a friend. Semi based on my life...


**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunately I do not own Kingdoms Hearts or any of the characters. And yes I am waiting for that magical shooting star. However, I DO own my life. Yipee!

* * *

**Warning:** This story DOES contain yaoi. And is pretty freaking AU. So...deal with it...

"_Roxas...Roxas, honey." The boy's mother cooed as she rubbed is shaking shoulders in a soothing manner. "Calm down, baby." She said to the sobbing boy. "Your father and I decided to transfer you to a new school for junior high. No more bullies, Roxas. Not anymore. You can start over." This caught the boys attention and he lifted his head from his folded arms and looked at his mother. _

_She smiled sadly and wiped away the salty tears that fell from his blue eyes. The blond sniffled and graciously accepted the tissue that his mother offered. He dabbed his eyes gently and blue his nose, making it more red. He attempted to calm himself down making small gasping noises as he tried to halt his raging emotions. _

_His mother pulled him into a tight embrace and gently rocked him back and forth. "They can't hurt you anymore." She said softly into the blond hair. "Never again." Roxas slowly felt his eyes slipping shut as his vision began to darken. Right before falling asleep, he heard his mother say, "I promise."_

Three Years Later

My name is Roxas Harada and I spent the best three years of my life in Junior High. I mean, I was friends with practically the whole school and best of all? No bullies! Absolutely none. No one to taunt my, or beat me up or pull pranks on. Yeah, I had to live through all the in grade school. The one I hate most, his name was Seifer, and he spread a rumor throughout the whole school that I was gay! No one wanted to be my friend after that, but eventually I got over it. Ironically though, I just came out of the closest in 8th grade...Makes you wonder, huh?

The worst year of my life: freshmen year. But more specifically, freshmen year at Twilight High. I had wanted to go to Destiny High where Hayner, Pence and Olette were going, but I didn't get accepted in the open enrollment. They were so upset and made me promise to try again next year; which I agreed eagerly to. Afterall, I had the worst of it.

Twilight High...my neighborhood school. Sounds kind of nice doesn't it? Well, its not. Its the worst possible school that I could be sent to. It was the school where kids from Oblivion Middle (who I don't know) and kids from Twilight K-8 (who I do know) attend.

Ah, Twilight K-8, the origin of all evil (and probably the gateway to the fiery pits of hell if you ask me). They teach from kindergarten to 8th grade. I went there in elementary school and spent a horrible 5 years of bullying I had ever endured. I always thought that it was the worst thing that ever happened to me and I also thought that I had left that all behind. Well I thought that, and I thought that it was true until I started my 9th grade year.

My mother decided to sign me up for marching band since I had loved to play my flute in my middle school concert band. I didn't really want to, but she already paid the money and there was no backing out of it. So instead of spending my summer with Hayner, Pence and Olette, I spent it learning how to march and learning our music. But then, back camp reared back its ugly head on me.

Band camp: The most annoying two weeks you will ever endure. Basically you spend two weeks right before school learning your drill, or wear you are on the field. Pretty much your whole show. But you do it while playing your music by memory. It was horrible. I didn't think I would get through it.

That is, until I saw him.

The drum line is very different from the rest of the band and color guard of course. They march differently and they always stay the tempo has the drum major, whether or not we're doing half time or double time. We have three main parts of the drum line. There was the five people on base drum, but I only knew one. I kid named Sora. I knew him from elementary school. He was pretty nice, even to me, but we weren't really friends. Then there's the snare drums. We only have two, one of them was a boy named Riku. He was two grades ahead of Sora and I, but he and Sora always seemed really close. And lastly, the two tenor drum players. The blond one is Cloud. One of the flute girls (I think her name was Tifa) always talks about him. He's a senior and the captain for the drum line, though it really only applies towards their winter season. That Tifa person was totally in love with him and hated our drum major for it.

Our drum major seemed like an overall friendly guy. He was strict with the band when he needed to be, but he always gave the newbies tips on how to help us. And, it was pretty much out there for everyone to see that he was dating Cloud. Though there's really no way to tell during practice, if you saw the two during lunch break, they would murder your virgin eyes.

But the one I'm talking about isn't Cloud. Nope, its the co-captain and the second tenor: Axel. A brass player named Larxene talks about him a lot. He's a junior and has a lot of girls chasing after him. During practice he, like the rest of the drum line, acts pretty much like a stone, but he's amazingly funny and outgoing when we're on breaks.

I've never actually talked to him, nor do I think he knows I even exist, but every time I hear the tenor drums, I swear my heart his beating in time with them.

Sadly, I'll just have to watch my red head beauty from a far. I know that my chances are slim to nothing with this guy. Actually, I know they are exactly zero. How do I know? Pretty simple actually. He's definitely the social type, I can't even make one friend, and everyday at lunch, I always pick a spot where I can watch him, but he's always with the drum line and this one girl...A clarinet player. I think her name is Naminé.

Anyways, they seem really close. All nine of them. Plus half the time you can see the red head's lanky arms thrown around her shoulders. I've never actually seen them kiss yet, but then again I don't usually stick around to watch if the two get really close, but they act exactly like a couple.

Oh well, its just a crush anyways. I'll get over it and move one eventually. I mean, is someone that doesn't even know you exist worth pining for anyways?

Present-A Week into School

I look around myself, seeing empty spaces. _Still no friends_. I think sadly. Slowly, a replay of the last week plays in my mind. I tried talking to almost everyone in all my classes, but none of them really try to hold a conversation with me. I feel like I'm just being shut out because no one really knows me.

My eyes scan over all the groups that people happen to be sitting in. _They better never take their friends for granted_. I think bitterly. I look over to wear my obsession is sitting with the drum line plus Leon and Naminé. I frown at the sight. Axel has Naminé in a tight hug, and their faces are so close.

* * *

I turn my head away quickly and stand up. I throw my leftovers in the trash and head towards the main doors of the school. The sun is beating down on my face and I throw one last look over at Axel, this time their holding hands and laughing. I turn away quickly and let a single tear fall as I think to myself _I haven't cried since 5__th__ grade..._

Ok sorry, is it weird that I'm writing in 1st person? Should I use 3rd?

And tell me what you think!

R&R Plz and Thank you! And this is NOT a Naminé bashing story...just so ya'll know.


End file.
